If only the memories remained
by kNOrdinarylauren25
Summary: Fiona gets out of jail and as she and Miachel try to move forward with their lives, some unexpected visitors show up to stir some things up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at a fanfic. I have been reading all the amazing stories and figured I would give it a shot. I do not own any of the awesome characters, only the amazing, Matt Nix. Thanks for reading.**

Miachel and Fiona sat across from each other. Neither had said a word in minutes.

Fiona had been released from prison only a few months ago and since the death of Miachel's brother Nate, things had been distant between them.

It was not that they were not grateful for finally being able to have each other, it was just that things had happened to Fiona in prison that she did not feel comfortable talking to anyone about yet. And Miachel had been having nightmares of Nates death which brought along many nightmares from his childhood.

It was not they did not trust each other. In a way, they kept their feelings from each other in a way to protect one another. Neither of them wanted to see the other hurt any more than what they already were.

"Are you finished with your dinner?" Miachel asked looking up at Fiona for the first time in minutes. "Yes, if you are" she stated. Neither one of them had hardly touched their plates but as Miachel payed for the bill, Fiona gathered her belongings and they headed for the door.

On the way to the loft, Miachel received a call from his sobbing mother. Madeline in a desperate voice asked Miachel if he would come over to her place for a little while. Even if it was only just to sit there as he just had with Fiona, Miachel knew that his mother needed him.

"I'm on my way", Miachel said as he hung up the phone.

"Um, Miachel", Fiona spoke up. "I think that you should probably go to your Moms alone." Miachel looked over at her, he knew she was right, that they probably did need to spend some alone time together. But at the same time, he did not want to leave her alone either. "I'll be fine, Miachel." Fiona stated already knowing what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" he asked before heading the car towards the loft. "Yes, Miachel, I'm probably just going to take a long hot bath and relax. Miachel pulled up at the loft and he gave Fiona a slight kiss on the lips and almost immediately Fiona was out of the car.

"I want be long, Miachel said." "It's okay, Fiona softly spoke as heading up the stairs. "Take your time, your mother needs you."

As Figured, Miachel waited until Fiona unlocked the door and made her way inside before backing out the drive and heading towards his mothers.

Fiona shut the door behind her and leaned against the door. She breathed in the air around her and was so thankful that she was not locked up in that hell hole anymore. Despite what had happened to her in prison, she was a free woman now and no one was going to hurt her anymore. Only the memories remained, or so she thought.

Fiona had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the figure sitting on Miachels favorite green ripped chair. "Hey there, jail bait" a voice spoke from the dark. But instead of being frightened, Fiona immediately recognized the voice and as she flipped on the light, She let out a shriek of excitement. "AYN, Oh my God, I can't believe your here. When did you? How did you? Fiona had so many questions for her friend that she had left behind in prison. "Well, hiding you and well then finding you was the best thing that happened to me, Ayn exclaimed. My parole hearing was two days ago and well here I am.

The two girls let out a slight chuckle realizing how brilliant their plan had actually played out. As Fiona gave Ayn another hug, she could feel her get tense. "Ayn, Is everything okay?"

Fiona asked giving her friend a worried look. Fiona led her friend over to the bar and took a beer out for the both of them. "Well, Ayn started, I heard word before I got out that Jeremy and Bryan have a plan to come after you. I guess they want payback for you getting Bryan fired." Jeremy and Bryan were brothers and guards at the prison and when Fiona "escaped" (hid out) it was on Bryans watch so he got fired for it. Jeremy had already roughed her up for it but could not do much, first because she was in prison and second she was released within the next few days. Miachel had asked about the fresh bruises once she got out but Fiona swore they were from some girl inmates, jealous of her release. "Screw those Bastards" Fiona said already fuming at the memory of them. "That's why I am here, Ayn stated." She had a little revenge of her own for the brothers as well. "We're going to make them assholes pay."

There was one thing Fiona knew for sure, the memory of prison was not going to be forgot as easily as she had hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona sat with Ayn as they reminisced about their time in jail together. They could not help but laugh a little now that they were free but it was the dark memories that kept their smiles at ease. Fiona wondered if she should tell Michael about Jeremy and Bryan. The last thing she wanted was him worrying about her or even worse keeping her under lock and key. She just got out of prison, she was free. The last thing she wanted was to feel like she was in that hell hole again. But she knew Michael could and would help as well. As she debated, Ayn snapped her back in to reality, "So, what are we going to do about these idiots, Fiona?" she asked? Fiona knew that they needed to formulate a plan. She would figure out the extent of this mess and then decide whether or not she should spring it all on Michael. Fiona's phone suddenly rang causing both the women to slightly jump. As confident as they both wanted to be, until this mess with Jeremy and Bryan was taken care of, they both were going to be on the edge of their seats. Hello? Fiona spoke in to the phone. Fi, it's Michael! I need your help with a job. Meet me at Carlito's in 15. Fiona agreed and hung up the phone. She turned to Ayn, "Where are you staying?" Ayn gave mental directions to the hotel that she purchased 2 nights stay at. Fiona asked Ayn to come with her, meet Michael, and to just not say anything just yet about the problem at hand. Ayn being fresh out into the World replied she had errands to run and would meet up with her later. The two give each other a reassuring hug before making their way out the door and to their separate vehicles. "So, I'll meet you tonight at 7?", Fiona asked. "I'll be there", Ayn stated before they got in their cars and made their way separate directions.

Fiona pulled up to Carlito's and checked her make-up in the mirror. She wondered if the worry was hid from her face or not and if she would be able to keep her mind together for the job Michael had for them. She had been very worried about him since Nate's passing and just wanted to be there for him in whatever way possible and not bring more stress into their lives. She was ready to destroy Nate's killer and get rid of Jeremy and Bryan so they could just move on, live life, and be happy. As Fiona stepped out of her car, she took a moment to let the Miami sun sink into her pores. And as fast as she closed her eyes they suddenly sprang back open when she felt someone's hand grab her by the elbow. She was suddenly pinned tight with her arms behind her in between her back and whoever had suddenly grabbed her. Next thing she knew, she heard the distinct voice of Bryan whispering in her ear. "Well Hello Darling, Didn't think you would be seeing me anytime soon did ya?" As Fiona struggled to get free, she realized just how much stronger he actually was than her. She also realized that he was not about to play her for a fool and succeed this easily with his plan for revenge. Fiona maneuvered herself quickly out of his hold and was about to prepare for this fight for dominance when suddenly she saw Sam quickly running his way toward her. As Fiona looked back towards her stalker she suddenly realized she was falling to the ground. That's when Sam made his forth coming arrival known by letting out a sharp "Hey" Bryan saw that Sam was just about to reach them when he quickly whispered in Fiona's ear. "This was just fair warning to let you know I'm here. Sleep good tonight, Darling." And with that he ran away. Sam quickly approached Fiona helping her off the ground immediately demanding what that was all about. "I..I..I don't know", Fiona replied, voice hesitant and shaky. Sam quickly retorted "Who the hell was that guy? What did he want? Fiona? Fiona? FIONA?" He said for a third time snapping her back into reality. "I said I don't know." Well Mike sure going to know after he finds out about this. Fiona suddenly realized the severity to which this was going to be to Michael and quickly replied. "I think he was just trying to rob my purse." "In broad daylight?" Sam asked. "I don't know." Fiona once again stated before starting to get frustrated. She had so much running through her mind. She had to get ahold of Ayn. Sam then started quickly pushing her towards Carlito's as Fiona was contemplating on what to tell Michael. She thought about asking Sam to just "not mention" it to Michael but she knew that would just raise his suspicions more. Fiona and Sam made their way to the table where Michael and Jesse waited. "Took y'all long enough" Michael started before Sam cut in with his rant about how some idiot had apparently just tried robbing Fi in broad daylight. Fiona couldn't argue with the fact that Bryan and Jeremy both really were idiots. Although, Bryan did just almost get the best of her, she had a feeling that it indeed was just simply a warning and not a plan for direct attack. If he had wanted to capture her, he would have had to of had a smarter plan than that. But why would he want her to know that he and Jeremy both were after her? What was their plan? Why did he make his presence known so publicly? Why didn't he just kill her right there? If they had been following her then they would have had to of known that her and Ayn were alone together at the loft just half an hour ago. Ayn? What about Ayn? All these thoughts were consuming Fiona's head that it took Michael saying her name 3 times to bring her back to earth. "Fi?..Fi?..FIONA? Michael quickly bellowed out, a thousand questions running through his mind as well. "What's Sam talking about? Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay? Who was it? What did he want? Are you okay? What did he say? Are you okay? Did he hurt you Fiona? Fi, answer me", Michael anxiously stated as he waited on her to answer all the questions he had just managed to ramble out. "I don't know, Michael! And I'm fine! Just a little shook up, I guess!" Anyone who knows Michael knows that her answer was good enough for him. Michael quickly sat her down and began looking her over. "I'm fine Michael!" "That's why you're bleeding?" he retaliated quickly. "Oh geez Michael, that's just a scratch, she replied softly hoping to put his mind at ease a little. He quickly grabbed a napkin and ushered to the waiter to bring a glass of water. As Michael was cleaning up Fiona's elbow, he continued on with the same rhetorical questions. "I think he just wanted my purse." "I know that he did." She reassured. "Is that what he whispered in your ear?" Sam quickly chimed in. "He whispered something to you?" Michael questioned his anger flaring by the second. "I..I..did not understand any of it." Everything just happened so fast, Michael." He could tell she was getting upset and decided to drop it for the moment. Fiona knew there was no way in hell Michael was going to let this go though. Jesse, taking sympathy for Fiona, butted in with "So..about this job Michael?" Fiona gave him a thankful half smile and then continued to listen in with the bunch. Michael proceeded to tell them about how he got a lead on Nate's killer. And as important as this was to Fiona, she couldn't help but feel distracted thinking about Ayn. And Michael couldn't help but take note of it. This was exactly the reason she didn't want Michael worrying about her. It was just another distraction to cause all of them more problems. She and Ayn would come up with a plan and get rid of Jeremy and Bryan forever. She needed to talk to Ayn. There was a lot of planning and figuring out they needed to do and they needed to do it quietly and discreetly. Fiona knew the only place she would be able to get a moment of privacy would be the bathroom so she cut in the conversation with a simple "I have to go to the bathroom." Of course, it was in Michael's seeing range or he probably would have followed her right to the door. But as Fiona made her way into the Restroom she quickly dialed the number to the hotel where Ayn said she was staying. "Room 25, please?" After a few rings she heard Ayn's voice pick up on the other end. "We need to talk!" Fi demanded in a giving away tone. "Yes, just stay low until 7!" Fi urged Ayn. "I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that Fi hung up. Taking in a deep breath allowing the mere hours' events to sink in for just a second, she then realized she still had to come up with something to tell Michael!


End file.
